Avengers: A Bold New World
by Nightwing2593
Summary: After two years of plotting, Loki in the guise of the All-Father begins his campaign to reap swift vengeance on Earth's Mightiest Heroes. Elsewhere in New York a series of grisly murders leads Captain Steve Rogers to a group calling itself the Scoobies. Soon the Avengers are thrust into conflict with not just Loki, but an ancient more primal evil bent on sucking the world into Hell


_"__Midgard has been quiet of late, too quiet."_ Heimdall thought as he stood guard over the Bifrost Bridge with blade poised to strike at any moment. Since the return and subsequent defeat of the Dark Elves, the Gatekeeper of Asgard used any and all opportunities to train and hone his senses. "Never again shall I be deceived." he vowed as his grip on his sword tightened.

"That's the spirit Gatekeeper!" a sarcastic voice with a slight Texan accent drawled. "Your conviction gives you strength, it's no wonder the Senior Partners have such an interest in your kind." Focusing his eyes on the other side of the Bifrost, Heimdall made out a human shape, a male with slightly long brown hair dressed as what the natives of Earth would call an _'urban cowboy'. _"Identify yourself intruder!" the Asgardian demanded.

"Now is that the way to a guest of Odin?" the Texan sneered as he confidently strode across the bridge and into Heimdall's face. "Lindsey McDonald." He mused extending his hand to shake. "I'm from Wolfram and-"

"I'm well aware of your masters." Heimdall snarled as he pointed his sword at Lindsey's chest. With an amused smirk, Lindsey grabbed Heimdall's wrist and twisted his sword out of his grip. "Then you should know that they don't like to be kept waiting."

Angered at his swift defeat, Heimdall allowed Lindsey to enter Asgard and personally escorted him to Odin's throne room.

"Heimdall, why have left your post?" Odin, King of Asgard demanded tightening his grip on the Gungnir. Bowing his head, the Gatekeeper began to explain. "Your Majesty, this Midgardian claims to be a guest of yours." Laughing heartily, Odin waved of the ridiculous claim. "Tell me Heimdall, why would I the All-Father cater my time to this lowly mortal?"

"He claims to be an emissary of the Wolf, Ram, and Hart." Heimdall replied with slight bitterness. Suddenly, Odin froze in place and turned to Heimdall. "Leave us." He commanded.

"Great Odin, surely you aren't planning to ally yourself with such undesirables?" the Gatekeeper argued much to his surprise. "As I recall." Odin replied angrily. "It was Odin Borson that ruled Asgard, not Heimdall."

"Forgive me." Heimdall bowed in shame as he left his king with Lindsey, but not before he gave the mortal one last glare.

Closing the door to his throne room and sealing it for extra privacy, Odin looked Lindsey in the eye with fury. "How dare you enter my realm invoking the name of your masters!?"

"Forgive the intrusion "Your Majesty"." Lindsey bowed seemingly apologetically. "But the Senior Partners are anxious to see the results of their investment in you."

"Your masters will see my plans bear fruit when I decide the time is right!" Odin snarled. "I wouldn't expect a mere mortal like you to understand the beauty of my designs."

"I strongly recommend you tone down your boasting." the charismatic Texan sneered. "Just remember, were it not for us, your little plan to playact as king would have-"

"I AM KING!" Odin screamed slamming Gungnir to the floor which in turn caused the King of Asgard to flicker out of existence and in his place stood Loki, God of Mischief.

"Of course you are, and as long as you hold up your end of the bargain Asgard will continue to be yours. Otherwise, we'll simply drop you as a client and give your location to _him._"

With a resigned sneer, Loki used his magic to teleport to a golden gauntlet from Odin's Vault and presented it to Lindsey. "That fool Odin kept the Infinity Gauntlet out in the open in his weapons vault. As for the Tesseract, I still have yet to learn its location."

"No matter." Lindsey replied. "The Senior Partners will be more than pleased with just the Gauntlet in their possession."

"There!" Loki spat. "You have what you came for now be gone, I have some matters to discuss with my 'father'."

With a curt nod, Lindsey exited the throne room with the Infinity Gauntlet in hand and was personally escorted by Heimdall back to Earth.

With his 'guest' finally gone, Loki walked up to his throne and pressed a switch hidden underneath the left armrest and revealed a stairway hidden at its foot. Taking one last glance around the area to ensure he wasn't being followed, Loki descended into the dark depths below. After navigating through a series of sewer tunnels, the God of Mischief stopped in front of large ornate door guarded by Turok-Han* provided to him by Wolfram and Hart. "Out of my sight foul creatures! I require a moment with my dear father."

With a soft growl, the übervamps allowed Loki to access the door. Once inside, Loki smirked at the pathetic shell of a God chained before him.

"Hello Father." Loki sneered with glee at Odin's weakened state. Though severely weakened from his time being locked away, Odin was still able to look his adopted son in the eye with not just contempt, but pity.

"Loki…to what do I owe the pleasure? Wait don't tell me, you want the location of the Tesseract don't you."

"I tire of these games!" Loki snarled. "As we speak, my allies the Wolf, Ram, and Hart have taken possession of the Infinity Gauntlet now…TELL ME WHERE YOU HID THE TESSERACT!" In his rage, Loki plunged Gungnir into Odin's chest and twisted the weapon closer to his heart. Odin however, never screamed in pain. Instead he began to laugh splattering blood into his son's face. "You truly are a fool if you believe the Wolf, Ram, and Hart will keep their end of whatever deal you made with them Loki Laufeyson."

"Very well." Loki replied as he once again assumed his prisoner's form and yanked Gungnir from Odin. "We shall speak again soon."

Exiting Odin's cell, Loki noticed the Turok-Han giving him a pleading look. "Oh very well, you may feed from him, but I want him alive is that clear?" With a feral growl, the primordial vampires walked into the room and much to Loki's delight, Odin began to scream. Pleased with the All-Father's misery, Loki exited the hidden dungeon and took a seat on his throne where he began to plot not only how to reclaim the Tesseract, but reap sweet vengeance on Earth and its so-called Avengers.

* * *

_*Avengers Main Theme*_

**Nightwing2593 presents:**

**Marvel's The Avengers: Bold New World**

**Captain America and related characters belong to Marvel Comics. Buffy the Vampire Slayer created by Joss Whedon.**


End file.
